Eric Amano
Eric Amano is a character in The Amanos novel series. He is apart of the original bloodline of Werewolves and a member of the Amano Pack along with his twin sister, Mary, and his older brother, Solomon. Appearance Eric is described as a "devilishly handsome" young man with a slim but fit build who stands at a mere 5'10 inches with dark brown short length hair and equally dark brown eyes, with high cheek bones and a strong jawline with a straight nose. He has the appearance of a late-teenager/early 20's. He strongly resembles his sister, Mary, mainly due to them being identical twins Relationships * Eric and Bryn (Mother and Son) * Eric and Mary (Brother and Sister) * Eric and Solomon (Brothers) Other Relationships * Eric and Viktor (Cousins/Former Allies/Enemies) * Eric and Vincent (Cousins/Former Allies/Enemies) Name Eric - From the Old Norse name Eiríkr, derived from the elements ei "ever, always" and ríkr "ruler". A notable bearer was Eiríkr inn Rauda (Eric the Red in English), a 10th-century navigator and explorer who discovered Greenland. This was also the name of several early kings of Sweden, Denmark and Norway. This common Norse name was first brought to England by Danish settlers during the Anglo-Saxon period. It was not popular in England in the Middle Ages, but it was revived in the 19th century, in part due to the children's novel 'Eric, or Little by Little' (1858) by Frederic William Farrar. Powers and Abilities * Sharpened Senses - They have heightened, cannibalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. * Shape-shifting - Werewolves are able to shape-shift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. * Animalistic Speed - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. * Super Strength - Werewolves are possess incredible superhuman strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. * Alpha Voice - The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. * Full Control - The descendants of the Original/Pure Blood Werewolf Bloodline can stop the conversion or transformation at will. They can activate it without the need of the full moon. Weaknesses * Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. * Fire - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. * Heart Extraction - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in instant death. * Silver - If a werewolf or a Original/Pure Blood is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weakened. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. It is currently unknown if it can kill someone of Pure Blood. Early History The Origins Series |-|Book 1= Origins: Benders Celebrating 15 years of independence, along with the pack, after being exiled from the Kingdom of Diagas, everything was looking up for the family, until the excommunicated, Solomon returns to The Bay and confronts his former pack and it's alpha, Viktor, leading to a heated exchange, which saw members of the pack slaughtered by the former alpha. The next day, excited to see his older brother back after all these years, Eric, opens up to Solomon, only to inadvertently spark a heated exchange between his brother and mother, Bryn. After Solomon confronted Viktor again, Eric was forced to betrayal his older sibling and place him in The Chamber for weeks. After receiving a dire message that needed the family united, Eric, fed up with Viktor dictating things, freed his older brother and has since been excommunicated from the pack and his family. Tasked with collecting his sister, Eric was sent back to The Bay and after some convincing, brought her to meet their brother, who had some convincing to do to bring them to his cause of reclaiming the pack in a upcoming battle, which he was successful. |-|Book 2= Origins: Rogue TBA Trivia Appearances Quotes References See Also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Pure Blooded Werewolves Category:Pure Blood Werewolves Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Amanos Novel Category:Origins Category:Origins: Benders Category:Origins: Rogue Category:Origins: Teaghlach Fola